


#16 Child

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too bad he's still a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#16 Child

Ash had finished speaking but Misty was taking her time to respond. She was just staring right into Ash's eyes with a gaze full of longing. Seeing him on the screen just wasn't the same. If only he could really be there with her, close enough for her touch.

It was a shame that this conversation was going to end. Ideally, the two of them should be together, or so she wished. She had to depend on the times when he actually called the gym to speak to him when before she could just talk to him whenever she liked. They used to spend so much time together on their travels and she missed those days.

Ash was always off on his travels to new countries and making new friends while she was here at the gym. How much she missed him while he was away. It seemed like a very long time since the two of them had been together. Misty thought about him quite often and wondered if he did the same but she couldn't very well bring herself to ask. Pride would not allow her to tell him that she thought about him a lot either. 

"Misty?" Ash's voice startled her, jerking her back into reality. "You're staring into space. Are you okay?"

"Oh, sorry." Misty smiled, waving a hand to dismiss the matter. "I was just thinking about something."

"Hm?" Ash tilted his head, regarding her with puzzlement. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. So, how many badges have you got now?" Misty hastily tried to change the subject. How awkward that was, drifting off into space like that while talking to Ash. Of course he had no idea why that even happened.

"Misty!" Daisy was calling. Misty ground her teeth and exhaled. If it was yet another challenger wanting a badge, she was seriously going to be annoyed. "There's a new trainer here who's come to get a badge!"

Just great.

The redhead sighed deeply. "Sorry, Ash, I've got a challenger. It's not good to keep them waiting."

"Oh, well, hopefully we'll talk again soon." It irked Misty somewhat that Ash didn't really sound all that disappointed, or maybe it was just her. She knew how dense Ash was anyway. "Bye!"

"Ash, wait."

"What is it?"

Misty forced back the lump in her throat. She wanted to say it, so badly. Why was it so hard?

"Misty!"

"Never mind. Bye." Misty cut the connection with resignation. What would be the point? Ash wouldn't even understand if she poured out her feelings to him, especially at a time like this. He was such a child sometimes.


End file.
